What Is There To Lose?
by MaeHagai
Summary: When a string of murders among the rich start popping up all over Detroit, Connor and Hank are assigned the task of catching the vigilante-killer. Meanwhile Gavin Reed is, much to his dismay, assigned the RK900, Richard, to help bust a possible Red Ice ring. Things spiral into madness as they all uncover something much bigger than they could ever imagine going on within Detroit...
1. Prologue

A spray of blood across the cold concrete floor...the satisfying pop of the larynx slicing open filling the silent air. A gurgled scream filled the room as the man struggled to get air into his blood-filled lungs. As the man lay there dying, a cloaked figure stood over them with a knife in their bloodied hands. Their face was covered by aviator goggles and a pale yellow scarf.

"Wh...o...?" the man tried to force out, but it only camr out as a wet gurgle.

The figure chuckled, then pulled the goggles and scarf away. The man's eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear.

"Y...ou..."

The figure gave him a blank look. "I don't enjoy watching you die, but I wanted my face to be the last thing you see before you burn in hell for your cruelty and monsterous activities...you kidnapped and locked up unwilling victims, abused and exploited them...so burn in hell...you bawbag."

The last word stuck in his head as the light left his eyes and died on the cold floor...

 **Author's Note:** _This is my first time posting on , so bear with me. :) Hope thst you all enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter I

"Kid! wake up!"

The Android was pulled from stasis, seeing a scruffy middle-aged man standing by the bed. The Android's brown eyes focused on him as he sat up, a hand going through his dark chocolate hair.

"I'm up, Hank...what is it that warrents you to holler at me?"

"Start getting ready for work, Connor," the man, named Hank, told him.

A frown came to the Android's face. "But it's our off day."

"Yes, but Captain Fowler has an important assignment for us. A homicide investigation involving a man found dead in his home earlier this morning, among other related cases."

Connor's LED began to cycle. "So he wants us to go investigate?"

"Bingo," Hank said, pointing finger guns at him, "we're also getting paid extra for this, so I'm not complaining at all."

The Android got up and started getting ready as Hank left. He pulled on his Cyberlife-issued suit over a white dress shirt and slipped his tie on. Hank was dressed in his usual attire; a tacky button-up over his thick coat and a pair of loose jeans. Connor's pants were more form-fitting, but still loose enough to allow for chases. After giving Sumo a reasonable amount of attention, the two then hopped into Hank's car and left for the station. The ride was short, with Hank blasting his heavy metal. Connor didn't seem to mind anymore; it was a constant in his reality, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

When they arrived, they were immediately called into Captain Fowler's office, who briefed the two on the situation. A string of violent murders in the aristocracy had the rich and famous on edge, and it was their job to put a stop to it and catch the killer. Fowler sent the files to their desktops and told them to get to work, which Connor happily obliged. He had found that he possessed a personality trait that let him enjoy working and get a ln adrenaline burst from it. Hank called him a 'workaholic' frequently, so that's what he assumed he meant.

He was concentrating on connecting the dots when a harsh slap on the back of his head jolted his systems, his LED spinning between red and yellow. A sour laugh signaled that the slap came from Detective Gavin Reed. Ever since he became an official member of the DPD, Gavin was always harassing him. Connor sighed.

"Hello, Detective Reed," Connor said.

He snickered at the Android and walked away. Connor didn't care all that much, but it seemed to bother Hank immensely.

"It's fine, Hank," Connor told him, "getting mad at him will give him what he wants."

He grumbled and went back to reading the witness reports. Connor went back to reading through the initial reports and soon compiled them together. In total, eight deaths in the upper class all came back with similar reports. An upper high-class individual found in their own home with their throats sliced open. But what really caught the Android's attention was that all eight of the victims had their hand in the international human trafficking ring in some way, shape, or form. Even a few had led major Red Ice operations. It was an interesting article of information that changed it from a simple homicide case to a possible vengeance plot.

 _Interesting..._ Connor mused to himself, taking a note of it.

"Sounds more and more like a rogue vigilante," Hank said, as if on cue, "considering many of the witnesses see them as a savior. A lot of them were being held captive by these people, and those who were freed called the mystery killer 'The Blood Dancer'."

"I had inferred the same thing," Connor replied, "All eight of the victims had their influences in international human trafficking."

"So a revenge plot?" Hank asked.

"It is a possibility," the Android replied, adjusting his tie.

The older man nodded in thought, "You think they'll stop?"

"It is unclear...but our job is to catch them," Connor replied matter-of-factly.

Not even a minute after their discussion, they were informed of a new murder regarding their case. Hank sighed softly, then stood. The two then left the office, loaded into Hank's car, and drove out to the rich side of Detroit.

•

When they arrived at the scene, they were greeted with the usual crowd of "very" concerned people and the all-too curious news reporters. The two ignored any questions thrown to them and stepped into the sprawling mansion. Nothing seemed out of place...until the two were informed of where the body actually was.

It was inside what looked to be a hidden room for holding people. On the ground lay the dead man with his throat slit open like the others.

"Shit...make that nine..." Hank murmured.

Connor knelt before the man and swiped two fingers through the coagulated blood. Despite working with Lieutenant Anderson for almost a year now, his method of analyzing still grossed him out, seeing him grimace as he licked his fingers.

As he analyzed it, something strange happened. Two readings came in, one for the man before them, and an unknown person. All he could make out was the blood type and gender. His confusion must have been obvious, as Hank looked at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"...I found a trace of another person's blood."

"And?"

Connor shook his head, "I can only get the gender and blood type."

"So a dead end?" Hank asked.

"Not necessarily," he replied, standing, "it narrrows it down, actually."

"How so?"

Connor gave him a half smile. "The person isn't in the American Database, which means it's someone from outside the US. This leads me to believe that these murders are in fact vengeance plots from someone who was brought here illegally through human trafficking. Which gives us time to methodically plan where they may strike next."

Hank gave the Android a pat on the back, "This is why we're the best team on the Force. So now what?"

Connor's smile widened just a small amount, barely enough for a human to notice.

"We predict where they'll strike next and catch them in the act."


	3. Chapter II

When the duo returned to the station, they decided on interviewing the victims that had been found within the man's home. One of them was a young Asian female, another a slightly older African male. For some reason this made Connor's Thirium boil, seeing such young people be exploited and abused. Hank talked to the male, leaving Connor to talk to the female. Peering through the one-way mirror, he could see that she was sitting at the table with a plate of food and a bottle of water nearby. She was shaking slightly, obviously nervous. Connor then stepped in, and she flinched. The Android slowly sat down, watching the girl tremble. Analyzing her, he found that she was not logged into the American Database, signalling that she was an undocumented immigrant. He could also tell that her stress was very high, so he gave her a gentle smile.

"It's alright, I just want to help you. I'm going to ask you a few questions, if that's alright...?"

She hesitated before nodding slowly. He then placed his hands on the desk.

"First of all, what is your name? I cannot find you in our database.

"Minh...Phuong Minh..." she murmurs quietly. "I'm from Vietnam..."

Connor took a note of that, "My name is Connor. I hope that you can help me find someone."

She met his gaze, and Connor now saw that one of her eyes was completely glazed over with a nasty acid scar covering that side of her face. It made the Android feel uneasy for some reason. He slowly reached over and placed a hand on hers.

"The man that was killed last night...did you see who killed him?"

She hesitated, like she was debating on whether or not to tell him. Connor frowned.

"This person has been killing many people in Detroit, we need your help to catch them."

"N-no..." she whispered. "Let them...help us..."

"Who is this person?"

She shook a bit. "They were like us...a slave...but escaped...they will free them...the ones still trapped."

"So it is a revenge plot?"

"No...it is justice..."

Connor met her gaze again. "Justice would be bringing them to court to be tried and sentenced."

"Not fair...they don't deserve it... monsters don't deserve to be treated as men and women..."

"I need to know more about the killer. Do you know where they could strike next?"

She shook her head. "I don't know...they are fast and strong...strike without warning and without sound."

"Can you at least tell me what they look like?"

Another shake of the head. "They hide their face..."

"Look...if you can give us any information on them, it would be appreciated...they could help us find others involved in this trade ring and put an end to it."

She cupped her hands, thinking about it. Connor gave her time to think. While she did, he scanned her again, looking for any signs that may help to find their mysterious killer, but found nothing other than signs of extreme abuse.

"I...I think I know...who they might go after next..." she said slowly.

"Who?" Connor asked.

She closed her eyes. "Rich man...has a large home...with many hidden rooms...they said something about 'crashing a party'...maybe you can find them there...but please...let them kill him..."

Connor looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"He is a bad man...evil...exploits humans and kills Androids...uses Blue Blood to make Red Ice to sell."

"How do you know this?"

"He...he had me before the other did...and...I was the Blood Dancer's cell partner...for a while..."

This small statement blew the case wide open; a connection and a possibility of catching their killer. Connor stood up from his seat.

"So you do know them...I won't pressure you for more. You have helped us tremendously."

"Please dont hurt her," she suddenly pleaded, "they are only trying to help us...if it wasn't for them...I would be dead...so would Jahidi and Maria and Zephyr and Iggy..."

Connor looked into her eyes one last time before softly placing a hand on her shoulder, catching that she had called the killer 'her'. "We won't, Minh...we just need answers. Thank you for helping. If we are able to catch the others involved, you can testify against them in court, if you wish."

She nodded softly, "Okay..."

He then pat her shoulder. "A couple officers will come in here in a little while and take you to a safe house, as you are under witness protection."

Connor then left, heading to the other interrogation room where Hank was. He seemed frustrated about something. The Android entered the room.

"Lieutenant, what seems to be the problem?"

"The boy doesn't speak a lick of English," he grunted in annoyance, "but he understands basic words."

"That's fine, I have all the information we need. I know where she'll be striking next."

"Shit, seriously? Where?"

"A party, by what Minh had told me. The female was very close to our killer, it seems."

"You always seem to get lucky," Hank said, "Well, then let's go catch ourselves a vigilante."

•

After several hours, the two had tracked down a party that was going to be hosted on the Saturday of that week, and the two prepared themselves for the occasion. The man was a millionaire who claimed to have gained his wealth from a popular software company built for enhancing security, as well as overseeing several smaller endorsed companies around the globe. He lived on the top floor of an expensive apartment complex, but the party was hosted in the event center next to the apartments. Connor was in his usual attire, but Hank was dressed a bit more formal than usual, with Connor persuading him to try and style his normal, unkept appearance. The two faced some trouble contacting the man and had to infiltrate the party directly. Connor was given some grief by the bouncers, but they calmed down a bit once he showed his police badge and let the two through.

The party was beyond anything the two experienced before, with quiet music and extravagantly dressed individuals. With a bit of distracting from Hank, Connor was able to slip away and look for evidence of the slave trade that Minh had hinted at. He couldn't find anything incriminating, so he returned to Hank just as the man was readying a speech.

But he never got to start the speech

The lights shut off and drenched them in darkness, with the only source of light coming from the glass skylight, the moonlight giving a pale, eerie glow to the room. People were startled, and Connor leapt into action, making his way to the man. Shots rang out, and people scattered like cockroaches in the light.

 _Making quite the example of this man..._ Connor thought as he vaulted over tables and came to where the man was standing. The man had collapsed by the time that Connor had gotten to him, and a figure was standing behind him. Their face was hidden behind an old pair of aviator goggles, a large scarf, and a hood attached to a leather jacket. The figure then darted away, vaulting over the ledge and running.

"Stop!" Connor hollered and ran after them, keeping pace with them.

He followed them up the stairs of the event center and onto the roof, watching as the figure continued to run. Connor continued to follow them, leaping over obstacles and onto other buildings. The figure suddenly darted to the right, catching Connor off-guard and causing him to lose some distance, but not much. The person was about 50 feet from him at all times.

The Android thought he had the person cornered when the buildings suddenly stopped and left a large gap, but was shocked when he watched them walk over the edge, dropping out of the Android's view.


	4. Chapter III

**Author's note: There are some heavy subject matters in this chapter. It will possibly be like this for every other chapter. Other than that, enjoy!**

Connor peeked over the edge to see that there was a ledge, seeing the figure duck into the building. The Android leapt down and entered through the same way they had, examining this surroundings. It was an old Cyberlife warehouse, with empty boxes and crates scattered around. There were some broken down conveyer belts and machinery to help transport the supplies, but Connor didn't pay them much mind, his attention drawn to something on them instead. His eyes spotted the splatter of blood, and he knelt next to it and swiped two fingers through it before bringing it to his lips and analyzing it. It matched with the female blood from the previous attack.

 _How interesting...I believe I have found our perpetrator_ , he thought to himself, _but I should hurry...this is a substantial amount of blood; they could bleed out at any moment._

The sound of something crashing and a soft curse drew his attention away from the blood. Connor stood and continued to investigate, his footsteps silent. The blood was a guide for the Android. He made his way towards the origin of the sound and found the masked figure sitting against the wall, bleeding from a bullet wound to the abdomen and shoulder. The two noticed one another at the same time, and they quickly pulled out a pistol and shot at Connor. He ducked behind cover, listening to their labored breathing. At this rate, the person would die from extreme blood loss if Connor did not act soon.

"Stop shooting! I only want to help you!"

"Like hell you do! You want to kill me, like everyone else!" their voice echoed, holding a thick, female Scottish accent that made it almost impossible for Connor to understand them.

"I'm a police officer, ma'am," Connor replied, hoping to calm her down enough so that he could save her, "I'm only here to help."

"You think I'm daft enough to fall for that ruse–"

She then launched into a flurry of wet coughs, giving Connor the chance to leap into action and snatch the gun from her hands. He then contacted Hank and let him know that he had the killer and to bring a medical team before working to slow the bleeding. She was becoming weaker by the second. Yet she still tried to fight back, attempting to stab him. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go of the weapon.

"Terminating me will only result in your demise," he informed her, "I am trying to help you. Thank you in advance for your cooperation."

He then removed the scarf from around her neck to use as a wrap to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes of fighting him, she finally gave up, knowing she was caught. Connor nodded before working to stop the bleeding. Up close, he could tell she was worse for wear. Malnourished, sickly pale skin, and dirty clothes suggested she was homeless. She wore a worn leather jacket with cloth sleeves, with a plaid flannel peeking out from under it. She had on a pair of roughed up jeans and some black combat boots. He glanced up at her as he worked.

"I got to talk with your cellmate...a young Vietnamese girl named Minh."

This made the girl tense. Connor watched her reaction as he worked.

"I can understand why you are doing this-"

"No, you don't," the female snapped at him, "you won't understand. No one will understand why I do this."

"Then elaborate on the intentions," Connor replied.

She looked away, going silent. He was almost done wrapping her wounds by the time Hank came in with EMTs, who took over and finished the job.

"Shit, Connor," Hank commented, "you look like you came straight out of a horror film."

The Android frowned in confusion before looking at his hands. They were stained red with the female's blood, and he fought to overrule the analysis command prompt.

"So this is the killer, huh?" Hank asked, and Connor nodded, "Got a name from her?"

"No name," he replied, "but I'm sure we will have time to ask questions when we take her to the hospital."

Hank nodded. "Maybe she can end this trafficking madness..."

Connor scanned Hank, finding traces of sympathy in his words and an almost remorseful look in his eyes.

"...You feel bad for her."

"The hell kind of question is that? Yes, wouldn't anyone feel bad for someone like her?"

"I...don't follow, Hank."

They followed behind the EMTs as they took the female down the stairs, outside, and into the ambulance.

"She's being treated as a criminal for doing what she believes is justified," Hank explained, "she probably spent a long time in the trafficking ring, considering her kill count. And, as twisted as it sounds, her method is probably more effective than you think."

Connor looked to Hank incredulously. Was Hank...agreeing with the female's murderous actions?

"Don't give me that look," Hank replied, "Let me explain myself. Let's say we were able to take these men to court and try them for their actions. There is a good chance that these men will bribe their way to pleading innocent; it's how the court system works. Rich people will throw their money around just so they won't get caught."

None of it made any sense to Connor, "Why would humans ignore blatant facts because of money?"

Hank chuckled sadly, "Because humans are greedy, selfish creatures."

Connor saw the look in Hank's eyes and knew where his mind was trailing off to. The death of Cole Anderson was something that would forever be a fresh wound on Hank's old, calloused heart. Connor knew that not all humans were like this; Hank certainly wasn't. But he wasn't going to argue that point verbally. Instead, the Android hesitated before hugging the Lieutenant. The man loosened up before returning the hug.

"Thanks, son."

Connor smiled, "You're welcome...Dad."

•

When the two arrived at the hospital the next day, they were given permission to interrogate the female by her overseeing doctor. The two could see her watching the snow outside fall slowly. She had long, curly red hair that went every which way. Her facial features were sharp, giving her a stern yet alluring expression. Hank then looked to Connor.

"You've always been better at interrogations than me. Plus, I'm extremely tired. I'm gonna go on a coffee run."

Connor chuckled. "Alright, Hank."

The Android then slowly stepped into the room. She turned to look at him, and her expression hardened.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"I just want to talk with you."

She scoffed at him. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

He raised a brow at her. "You have quite a sharp tongue, miss. There's no need to be so hostile."

"Shut up," she snapped.

He then opened the file. "Ten people, men and women, all found in their homes with their throats sliced open. Died from suffocation as opposed to bloodloss. All had a hand in the human trafficking ring. Every recovered person from the exposed outlet claim that this 'Blood Dancer' was one of them; a victim of the trafficking. One of the recovered victims, a young Vietnamese girl by the name of Phuong Minh, claims that the one under this 'Blood Dancer' moniker was her cellmate."

Connor glanced up at her. He could see her tensing up.

"Blood found at one of the crime scenes suggests a female was the attacker. Finding you at the most recent attack suggests that you are this masked vigilante, correct?"

No response.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked, "My name is Connor."

She remained silent, looking outside again. The Android pursed his lips.

"You know, staying silent will not help us track down these people you are after. If you can help us track down these men...perhaps I can convince them to ease your sentence time. But that's only if you cooperate with me."

She glanced to him now. "What the hell are you?"

Connor sighed. "I am an RK800, one of Cyberlife's most advanced Androids."

"So what? You're a robot?"

"No, not exactly," he replied.

"We never had Androids in Scotland," she murmured.

"Well, that explains why you don't recognize what I am," he replied, making a note of her comment.

She was quiet again. Connor watched.

"Why did you decide to kill these people instead of bringing them to the law?" He asked the female.

By now, the girl's silence would have pissed of a human. But Connor was more patient than that. He could wait there all day for her to crack. He leaned forward.

"The silence won't help us, miss. We need answers. Why did you kill them?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" she suddenly said, "Trading human lives like cattle, treating us as slaves! As toys, as workers, as their play-things! And they're rich! So fucking rich that they could buy their innocence! They can pay anyone to keep their damn mouths shut! Or they'll pay someone else to shut them up for good! Those men and women...they're not humans, they're demons! And they should be treated as such!"

Connor could see the fire in her hazel eyes, the fire fueled by unimaginable fury and hatred towards these people. But if he stared long enough...he could see indescribable pain and agony behind the fire. He could see her suffering, hidden under a harsh, calloused exterior.

 _Almost like Hank..._ he mused to himself.

"I understand..."

"Like hell you do," she snapped, "You will never understand the pain of watching a child be lashed across the back with a barbed whip for crying. You will never understand the rage that comes when the child screams for mercy, only to have it fall on deaf ears. You will _never_ understand the agony that follows when you move to protect the child from their attackers, only to be beaten and–"

The girl suddenly stopped, and the Android could see tears streaming down her face. She looked away, silent once more. All this information was a lot to take in, but he managed to process it. He felt something in his chest; a growing lump right in the center. It bothered him greatly. He understood that some humans could be cruel, but never could have imagined that they could be so cold, so emotionless that they could harm _children_ without so much as a bat of an eye.

"Thank you, miss...I will come visit tomorrow to see if you are feeling better."

She looked outside again. Connor hesitated before gently patting her shoulder.

"I may not understand exactly what you have experienced...but I know what it is like to be treated as less than human...I understand more than you think."

He then left the room, and he swore he could feel her eyes on him the entire time.


	5. Chapter IV

When Connor returned the next day, he was greeted by the young woman's harsh stare. He figured as such; she did not fully trust him. He pulled up a chair and sat down, carefully crossing one leg over the other. He opened the file and skimmed through the information before smiling calmly.

"Hello, Miss. How are you feeling today?"

She played the silent treatment again. Connor knew that today would not be an easy day. He scooted the chair up to be next to her bed, the soft screech of wood on tile filling the room. The LED spun yellow as the Android examined her, seeing that she was doing better than she was yesterday. He flipped through the files again.

"So you were in the trafficking ring, weren't you? Can you please tell me how you ended up in such a place?"

Connor didn't get a response from her, but he could see that the question had made her uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing that that is a touchy subject. We'll skip over that," Connor said, now looking to her, "Can you give me the names of the ones involved that are still alive? We can't convict anyone without names, Miss."

Still silent. To anyone, this would have been annoying. But Connor wasn't anyone. He could wait.

"Miss, your silence is helping no one. If we could get some names, we could try and put an end to this. We could save others and prevent them from experiencing something so traumatic. But we cannot do that until we have a lead."

This seemed to get her to listen, as she looked to him now.

"...If...if I tell you names and they're all convicted and jailed...what will happen to me?"

Connor paused. The truth or a lie? He wanted the girl to trust him enough to get her to talk. So he decided to compromise.

"There is the inevitable end that you will be tried and convicted for the murders, but...if you help me, I can attempt to waiver your sentence time if you are found guilty. Best case scenario, we could get you sent back home to do the time so you could be closer to home–"

"No."

The response threw Connor off. "Pardon?"

The female looked worn down now, as if the gravity of the situation had just hit her.

"I...I don't think I could face my parents...after killing so many people... they'd be so disappointed in me."

A confession. Connor suppressed a triumphant smile as he recorded the evidence to the electronic file.

"I see...now can you give us some names?"

She looked to him now. "I...I don't really know names...but a few that I can remember are Coleen and Churchill..."

"Any first names?"

She shook her head. "I'm better with faces."

He nodded. "Of course. I will come back tomorrow with some faces that match with names. One last question, alright?"

She looked to him.

"What is your name?"

The female hesitated before finally responding.

"Lorna...Lorna Guthrie."

Connor nodded and logged the name with the pictures of her. "Thank you...I will be back tomorrow. My work number is on the little notepad in the bedside table; feel free to call me if you need to."

The girl nodded slowly, looking to the paper as Connor left the hospital room. He phoned Hank about being finished early, and the Lieutenant was on his way to pick him up. This gave Connor time to think.

 _She confessed...it probably was not her intention, but she did. Now what to do with these names...Coleen and Churchill...perhaps I should ask Hank._

The Android talked to the middle-aged man about his findings as they drove back to the station.

"So she confessed?" Hank asked.

"She did, though I don't believe it was intentional," Connor replied, "She also gave us a couple names to work with. Churchill and Coleen."

The man nodded to himself. "Both rich people in Detroit. Marcos Churchill has his hand in buying and trading stocks, while Baylee Coleen is a self-proclaimed philanthropist and a model for an international lingerie company."

"I suspect that Coleen is female, based upon that description?"

Hank nodded. "And a gorgeous one at that. It makes sense that those two would be involved."

Connor raised a brow. "Why do you say that, Hank?"

"Churchill is skilled in buying and trading, so it wouldn't be hard for him to easily buy and sell people. And, as disgusting as it is, millions of young girls dream of being a model, making it easy for Coleen to capitalize on these girls' dreams and use them to her advantage."

The thought bothered Connor. The more he worked as an officer, the more he came to realize how cruel and emotionless humans could be. And, as the case dragged on...he found that he was beginning to sympathize with the ginger in the hospital room. It wasn't a homicide case like most thought. No, as the stories became uncovered and the evils buried within it were unveiled, the more Connor found himself wanting to protect the ginger and help any others caught in this thick, sticky spider's web.

•

When Connor and Hank returned to the station the next day, they could see that something drastic had happened. Two Android officers were seen being escorted to the DPD's technician, looking incredibly worse for wear.

"Connor! Anderson! Reed! My office! Now!" Fowler hollered.

"Shit, what happened now?" Hank sighed tiredly.

Gavin Reed was not happy with being roped into this investigation, but he didnt complain out loud. He enjoyed having his job. So he huffed and stood up from his desk, stuffing his phone into his pocket. The three stepped into the Captain's office. The man was furious, as seen by the twitching of his eyebrow and the pulsing vein on the left side of his neck.

"The damn girl was taken from the hospital, and now the Chief is breathing down my neck because of all the damn casualties!"

Connor's eyes widened as he read the report. "Two Android officers, a doctor, and three nurses..."

"Holy shit...she couldn't have done that by herself," Hank commented.

"Wait, we're talking about the one who killed all those rich people, right?"

Hank nodded, "Who were all found to be keeping people hostage and had their hands in the international trafficking ring."

"Holy fuck," Gavin commented, "she's a vigilante, not just some run-of-the-mill masked killer."

"Can we please get back on track?" Fowler snapped.

They all shut their mouths. Fowler pulled up a video, and they could see a man in dark clothing and a mask marching into the girl's hospital room as the main doctor and her nurses ran a check-up on the girl. Before they could react, the man had shot the three down before moving for Lorna. She fought against him, but was considerably weaker due to her injuries. He placed a cloth over her mouth, pinning her to the hospital bed. It was obviously a sedative, as seen by her movents slowing before she passed out. The masked man then hoisted her over his shoulder, shot the window out, and leapt through it.

"Oh fuck...the hell is this? Some kind of movie?" Gavin commented.

"Judging by that jump, which was from the second floor, we believe the one who took her was an Android...and by the way she struggled, she did not want to go. Who knows where she has ended up."

"Oh hell...so they've got Androids, too," Hank sighed, "perfect, just what we need."

"I dont believe that it is Deviant," Connor remarked, "Fowler, could you play it back?"

The Captain did so, and Connor analysed it. Connor watched it before nodding.

"As I expected. Their movements aren't like those of a Deviant; they're stiff and appear almost mechanical to the trained eye."

Hank thought on it. "The question is, who ordered them to go after her?"

Connor thought about it. "Has this case received any media coverage?"

Hank caught on to Connor's train of thought. "I believe so. The media had covered it tenfold. They disclosed the hospital name of where she was being kept and put her at risk of being taken again...dammit."

Gavin huffed. "Damn news always butting their noses into everything. They make it so much harder for us."

"I want you three to go to the hospital and see if you can find any trace of her and where they may have taken her." Fowler sighed, "Shit...this has gone from a homicide case to a kidnapping..."

Just as the three were leaving, Fowler stopped Gavin.

"Oh, and Detective Reed..."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face his boss.

"Your new partner will be meeting you there, so do try to treat him with some ounce of respect."

The man's eyes widened, stunned.

"Partner?"


End file.
